prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC06
is the 6th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 6th episode of Glitter Force, and the 395th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title of this episode is "The Library of Legends". Synopsis The girls meet Candy's older brother, Pop, who has come to explain Märchenland and the Cure Decors to them. Together, they visit the mysterious library that Miyuki visited before. '' Summary The girls gather at Miyuki's place to celebrate the completion of their team and to find out more about being Pretty Cure. However, Candy has no answers to their questions, aside from the fact that they are "legendary warriors". Just then, a blue picture book flies down from the sky and hits Miyuki in the face. A lion-like mascot holding a pink trunk pops out from within the pages and introduces himself as Pop. Candy, overjoyed at seeing her big brother, flings herself at him and knocks him to the ground. Unlike Candy, Pop seems to know more about the Pretty Cures' goal and asks to see the storybook that has information on them. For a moment Candy panics after she thinks she has lost it until Miyuki recalls placing it on the bookshelf within the Magical Library. With no other choice, Pop creates a portal to the library using Miyuki's bookcase and the group is sucked into it. At the magical library, Pop explains that the library is where all the fairytales in the world are stored. In her excitement, Miyuki trips over Candy's pink storybook. With the book found, Pop begins to tell the story of the Legendary Pretty Cure. A long time ago, there was a peaceful place known as Märchenland, where fairies from all the different fairy tales lived in harmony. One day, the evil emperor Pierrot came to wreak havoc. Märchenland's queen, Royale Queen fought to protect her land, but her source of happiness, the Cure Decor, were stolen from her. Pierrot used the Cure Decor to create Red Noses which he gave to his subordinates. With her last energy, Royale Queen managed to seal Pierrot away, and the battle ended. Pop goes on to inform the girls that their goal is to purify all of the red noses to gain back the missing Cure Decor, which is then stored into the Decor Décor. When the Decor Décor is filled up, Royale Queen will be revived. As this is going on, the Bad End Kingdom commanders are in the middle of playing a game of cards to determine who should go out to collect Bad Energy that day. Joker appears in the form of one of the cards to remind them that their goal is to revive Pierrot and to plunge the entire universe into a Bad End. To prevent that, the Royale Queen sent five miraculous lights to Earth, and Candy was given the task of looking for the Pretty Cure to help her. However, after Cure Beauty's page in the storybook, the remainder is blank. The Cures are tasked with creating the rest of their story. Fired up with excitement, the girls are eager to help revive Royale Queen. However Miyuki's priorities are skewed as she points out that as a team they need a good catchphrase. Akane and Nao are not as keen as Miyuki and Yayoi are, but Reika believes that by doing this together, they may unite more strongly. They agree and spend the next several minutes attempting to come up with something. However, they are left feeling unsatisfied. It's then that Majorina wins the card game and flies off to the human world to collect Bad Energy. She creates a Bad End space, which Pop senses. As this is going on, Pop teaches the girls how to use the Book Door for traveling, giving them the idea of using it to travel to where Majorina is wreaking havoc. He tells the girls to focus on where they want to go, or they'll go to the wrong place. However, Miyuki messes it up after spotting a nearby book with a penguin on it, so she's sent to the South Pole instead. Pop goes after her to bring her back. Once he finds her, they head back to the South Pole's bookcase. Along the way, he brings up much of a crybaby Candy is, although she always tries her best. After mentioning how much she fears loneliness, Miyuki assures Pop that they will do their best to keep watch over her and protect her smile. Suddenly, she is inspired and thinks of a good catchphrase. While waiting for her return, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika try to stop Majorina, but she creates an Akanbe out of an empty drink can. Just then, Miyuki arrives and the girls all transform, using their signature phrase and group pose for the first time. Unfortunately, they quickly turn out to be no match for the Akanbe. To protect them, Pop uses his special transformation powers to turn into a drink can crusher, and with their assistance, he crushes the Akanbe to weaken it, allowing Happy to purify it with Happy Shower. With the day soon concluding, Pop decides to return for home, leaving Candy with the girls feeling better now that he knows them better. Candy is terribly sad that her brother is leaving, but she cheers up knowing she has friends around. Major Events *Pop makes his first appearance. *The Cures receive the Decor Décor from Pop. *Joker makes his first appearance. *The Cures learn how to use the Book Door from Pop. *The Cures transform as a team for the first time. *Pop's transformation powers are shown for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Majorina *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Joker *Akanbe Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Smile Pretty Cure! protagonists. It also features the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, as well as Sakagami Ayumi. *Candy's turban style is seen for the first time. *Miyuki's bookcase is shown to be filled with nothing but fairytales. *The Book Door combination consists of 5 steps: **Thinking of an intended destination **Pulling a book out from the shelf **Pushing books from left to right **Pushing books on a lower shelf to the left **Pushing books on an upper shelf to both sides *The card game that the Bad End Kingdom commanders were playing seemed to be Old Maid, with the Joker card acting as the "old maid". *The attack used by the Cures to crush the drink can Akanbe was called . Edits in Glitter Force *The dub uses its normal opening rather than incorporating footage from New Stage because the movie isn't dubbed in English. *The catchphrase that the girls rehearse in the dub is changed to, "It's us, of course! The Glitter Force!" *Instead of shouting, "Pretty Cure Crush Attack!", Glitter Lucky (Cure Happy) shouts, "Come on, girls! Let's crush this tin can!" when crushing the Buffoon (Akanbe). *This is the second episode that the backstory of the series is told, this time by Pop. *Upon being brought to the scene, Emily complains that she didn’t see any penguins. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!